Worse Than A Glitch
by RedRockets
Summary: Dance prodigy Glitch has been movin' to fresh beats his whole life. Without dance, Glitch would be nothing. At least that's what he believed. But after a little "incident", how will he be able to carry on his only passion?
1. Chapter 1

**Worse Than A Glitch : Chapter 1**

A young Glitch lay back on Mo's old sofa, sipping a can of cola and flipping through the TV channels. He glanced at his wrist watch then sat up, digging through his cargo shorts' pockets. Finally pulling out his cell phone, he quickly dialed.

"Hey, Mo! When'ya coming home? We were supposed to have practice an hour ago," the young dancer spoke into the phone.

"Hey, sorry bro. The boss man won't let me leave until 4," Mo apologized.

"You mean I have to wait another hour 'til you get back?" Glitch shot up from his seat, outraged. "…Fine."

"Thanks for understanding, catcha later!"

Glitch looked disappointedly at his cell before hanging up. Then he threw himself back onto the couch face first and soon fell asleep.

"Glitch. Glitch. Hey, lil man, get up." Mo spoke, nudging his partner's arm.

"Huh?" The Korean boy sat up, scratching his head sleepily. "Took ya long enough."

"Hey, I said sorry! But I'm here now so are we gonna to dance or are we just gonna chitchat?"

"Tch. Just go get the boombox."

"Already got it."

"Did you get the guys?"

"Dude, the whole crew's already here." Mo said.

Their dance mates were scattered about the living room. They started talking all at once when hearing this, starting a little commotion.

"Are you that chinky?" one said.

"Pull your butt out of your eyes!" said another.

Then it all ended in a fit of laughter.

"Whatever, guys," Glitch said, blushing with embarrassment. "Let's just go already."

"Hey, don't get so butthurt now." His hooded partner teased, slapping him in the back a few times.

And with that, they all headed right out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Worse Than A Glitch: Chapter 2**

"Aaaand… five, six, seven, ei—," Mo stopped after noticing the Korean dance prodigy sitting on a bench with his head dropped and a half-empty water bottle in his hand. "Ayo, Glitch! Get ova here!"

"Ugh, give me a break, Mo! I'm tired!" He complained.

"Come on! One more run-through and then we're done. Deal?" Mo bargained.

"Fiiine…." Glitch heaved himself off the bench with a sigh and got into position.

Mo nodded at the boom box to one of the crew members. He squatted by the stereo and pressed play.

"Alright, from the top!" Mo instructed, "Five, six, seven, eight!"

"That was a great practice, guys!" Mo said, patting everyone's backs as they grabbed their things.

"Seeya guys next practice!"

"Peace out!"

"Later, bros."

"Aiight, later!" Mo and Glitch called out in unison.

Glitch knelt by his duffle bag and began to stuff his things in carelessly as he asked, "Yo, Mo. You gonna walk with me home or…." He trailed off once he turned his head around to find no one else in the room.

"Thanks for waiting up."

Once he finished, he shut off all the lights and locked the door behind him as he exited the dance studio.

It was already dark outside. The only things you could see were whatever the street lights lit up. And even those didn't help because most of them were dimly flickering.

Glitch sighed loudly, dragging his feet with every step as he mumbled and mumbled to himself about how Mo didn't wait for him.

Sounds of empty rolling tin cans and whispers lightly echoed through the street. Glitch looked around suspiciously and picked up his pace, gripping the sling of his bag tighter.

The sounds seemed to get louder and louder until they stopped altogether.

Scared, the young dancer peeped into the nearby alleyway. Finding nothing but graffiti and smelly dumpsters, he simply shrugged it off and continued walking.

"I can't wait 'til I can drive." He said under his breath.

All of a sudden, Glitch was snatched from behind and pulled into the same alleyway. His kidnappers then blindfolded and tied him up. He was violently shoved into the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.

Glitch tried to rip out of his restraints, but it did no good. They were ropes, and were fastened way too tight. They were practically cutting off blood circulation to his hands and feet.

The strangers proceeded to kick him and beat him with sticks. One even used an old wooden bat.

Glitch was helpless. With every hit, he grunted with pain.

He tried to get back on his feet.

"Stay down!" One shouted as he kicked him in the kneecap.

"AHHHH!" Glitch yelled as he fell back down, causing dirt to fly.

Luckily, Mo and the rest of the crew were only a few blocks away when the scream was heard.

"Yo, guys! I think that's Glitch!" Mo called out to the others, who apparently didn't hear it. Nevertheless, they followed their leader to the source of the noise.

By the time they got there, they were too late. The suspects scattered without a trace.

Glitch was getting light-headed. His vision was becoming hazy. The last thing he saw was a blurry Mo kneeling down by his side, with the others crowding.

He weakly lifted his arm, trying to reach out for him; then, he passed out.


End file.
